A prior computer system typically includes peripheral input/output (I/O) circuits. These peripheral I/O circuits typically include MODEM ("modulation/demodulation") circuits, facsimile circuits, LAN ("local area network") circuits, etc. Each of the peripheral I/O circuits performs a specific I/O function for the prior computer system. A MODEM circuit, for example, allows the prior computer system to communicate with other remote computer systems via a public telephone network. When the prior computer system is to be connected with other local computer systems to form a network, the LAN circuit is used. Typically, the peripheral I/O circuits for a computer system are arranged on a printed circuit board within the computer system. A particular one of the I/O circuits is then used when the computer system is connected to the corresponding external hardware. For example, the MODEM circuit is triggered when the computer system is connected to the external public telephone system to transfer data to a remote computer system via the public telephone system.
However, such arrangement of the I/O circuits within the computer system bears disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that the printed circuit board of the computer system needs to be relatively large to allow these I/O circuits to be mounted on the printed circuit board. This typically causes the size of the computer system to be accordingly large. Another disadvantage is that when the computer system does not use all the I/O circuits on the printed circuit board, it is typically a waste to mount those unused I/O circuits on the printed circuit board. For example, when the computer system is equipped with the MODEM circuit and the LAN circuit and only uses the MODEM circuit (i.e., the computer system is not connected to the local area network), the IAN circuit mounted is therefore a waste in the computer system. However, in order to allow the computer system to be able to connect with an external local area network, the LAN circuit needs to be mounted on the printed circuit board of the computer system.
One prior solution to this problem is to install only the I/O circuit that is currently needed in the computer system. When a different I/O circuit is required by the computer system, the existing I/O circuit installed can be taken out of the computer system and the required I/O circuit be installed. This is typically achieved in the form of electronic I/O cards. For example, a prior MODEM card includes the MODEM circuit and an electrical connector as part of a plastic package. Likewise, a prior LAN card includes a LAN circuit and an electrical connector within a plastic package. The size of an I/O card is typically smaller than a 3.5 inch floppy disk. The I/O card is inserted into the computer system via a slot of the computer system and is connected with the circuit of the computer system via the electrical connector. When a MODEM circuit is needed, the MODEM card is inserted into the computer system. When a LAN circuit is needed, the LAN card is inserted into the computer system. By doing so, the space required within the computer system is reduced. In addition, this also increases the flexibility of the computer system since all of the I/O cards need not be initially installed into the computer system.
One problem associated with the prior electronic I/O cards is that each type of the I/O card requires its own socket that connects the I/O card to the hardware external to the computer system to effectuate the I/O operation. For example, when a MODEM card is used, a telephone jack is required to connect the MODEM card to the external public telephone system. When a LAN card is employed, a LAN jack is required to connect the LAN card to the external LAN system. Since the jacks employed typically depend on the types of I/O cards inserted in the computer system, the user of the computer system is typically required to mount different types of jacks on the housing of the computer system to accommodate each of the distinct types of I/O cards that may be inserted into the computer system. This is typically burdensome and increases the overall cost to the computer system.